Forever Midnight
by WatchingForever
Summary: This story is not about stephine meyers characters.This my own made up stuff.Its really good please read and I promise you won't regret.
1. Preface

_Preface_

Knowing that vampires exist is one that you are one one of them is a totally diferent , sharp teeth, bloodlust the I learned as a child was a waste because I ended up as the grusome creature in my horrific nighmares. But I want to be good.


	2. 1:Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

I've always been a good , loving life, without a care in the world, but somehow and somewhere in my short human life I did something fact I did something so terribly wrong that I deserved to be a...I can't even say what I've one deserved this fate that I was condemmed to and would never be able to get out of.I aws in pain, no that's a huge understatement.I was in siering hot lava that was oosed onto my skin and was in it was taking the place of mt blood and flowing through my only problem was that I wasn't dying or melting away, I was just lying there on the floor burning.

Eveything faded to black, all of my senses were cut off like a light and my brain and its thoughts were disconected from the rest of my they were restored only for me to suddenly wish they hadn' lava had returned only to bring its distant cousins stab and pierce. Was I being stabbed with a machette in my ribs?If I wasn't it sure felt like warning the pain slowly subsided. I could feel the little bits of lava and its family pain first started to leave from my toes and the rest followed. Strength and enhanced senses took their places.

When I awoke I was ambushed by bright, vibrant colors and distinctive smells.I was in a parlor lying on a lepard print smells in this room were intoxicating.I could smells everything from the honey suckle perfumes to the rotting eggs in the refrigerator. My ears heard everything so I could hear the loud stride of someone that was approching. I crouched down low letting a loud snarl rip from my chest. A tall lady with a cooking apron and glasses of red liquid slowly crept into the room. For some strange reason my throat started to burn and I knew exactly what that was, the thirst within me.I resisted and tried to focus on the lady. She was followed by a short, muscular man that looked like he coould beat any fighter who challenged sat on the zebra couch just across from the one I had been on. They smiled at me as if this was a great honor to meet me.

"Hello" said a shrill but sweet voice. It was the lady who had spoken.''Do not be afraid we are your parents". I have very little remembrance of my parents but I knew they were not them. I stood up from my crouch and walked to the lepard couch."You are not my parents." I growled. "Oh yes we aren't your birth parents but we are your vampire parents".


	3. 2:Understanding

Chapter 2: Understanding

''Oh....you mean....you created me''. I said trying to make sense of what I just they just found me and saw how much I was suffering and adopted me. ''Yes' whispered the woman and the man in unison. A sudden wave of anger flooded through me.''Which one,Which one of you bit me?'' I asked calmly letting my anger build up inside of me waiting for just the right moment to tall lady pointed to the man I assumed to be her husband. ''Why?'' "Why did you turn me into... into a MONSTER!!!!'' I screeched. "You were dying and..." I cut off the deep rusty man's voice screaming "You should of let me die, many people die without being turned into a bloodsucking leech!" The room was quiet except for my raged breathing. I was surprised at their pained and angry expressions."You should be happy that I was nice enough to save you so you could stay alive or whatever it is we do". "And It's not so bad you can just drink the blood of people you don't know and everything will be fine."The man bellowed. "Fine? How is anything fine? You want me to kill innocent people just so I can go on living this so called 'lucky' life! I don't think so, I'm leaving." I marched out of the house and they didn't follow. I inhaled the smells of humans and their sweet,sweet smelling blood that hypnotized my senses. I had to get away here and into the woods. I ran towards the woods and if I didn't feel like killing everyone around me I would actually enjoy running, but I have to focus on getting out of the city and into the was a long time before I found any kind of of town the air was clean of all human aromas. The only thing that I could smell was the forest floor and some animals probably some deer or moose. It would be ok for me to drink animals I decided, But only the one that are over populated in one area. There were 40 deer by the didn't smell as good as the humans did but I would get over it knowing that I didn't kill any humans innocent or not. The feeling of the deer's blood made me feel all warm and tingley inside, but my thirst was not nearly satified. I had drank 20 of the 40 deer. I could handle my thirst until tomorrow. I climbed a tree and rested on a sturdy looking branch. I tried to fall asleep but I could not reach a state of seemed like I could not fall asleep. So instead I closed my eyes and thought about how I could resist the temptation of human blood.


End file.
